superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Scooby-Doo! Frankencreepy Credits
Opening Credits * Hanna-Barbera and Warner Bros. Animation present * Frank Welker, Mindy Cohn, Grey DeLisle Griffin, Matthew Lillard * Casting and Voice Direction: Lisa Schaffer * Music by: Andy Sturmer * Edited by: Kyle Stafford * Art Direction by: Stephen Nicodemus * Line Producer: Susan Ward * Co-Producer: Alan Burnett * Executive Producer: Sam Register * Written by: Jim Krieg * Produced and Directed by: Paul McEvoy * "Scooby-Doo! Frankencreepy" Ending Credits * Starring the Voice Talents of: ** Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo, Fred Jones ** Mindy Cohn as Velma Dinkley ** Grey DeLisle Griffin as Daphne Blake, Mama Mione ** Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers ** Diedrich Bader as Mrs. Vanders ** Dee Bradley Baker as C.K. Magnus, Mr. Burger ** Eric Bauza as Daphanatic, Rock Dude ** Jeff Glen Bennett as Iago, Shmidlap ** Susanne Blakeslee as Townswoman ** Corey Burton as Baron Basil, Ghost of the Baron ** Candi Milo as Gypsy, Lila ** Kevin Michael Richardson as Cuthbert Crawley, Inspector Krunch ** Fred Tatasciore as Frankencreep * Based on Characters Created by: Hanna-Barbera Productions * Character Design: Chris Battle, Dan Haskett, Joshua Middleton, James Stenstrum * Prop Design: Taesoo Kim * Character and Prop Design Clean-Up: Mark Lewis * Background Key Design: Eric N. Clark, Jonathan Fisher, Robert Harand, Benoit LePennec, Jeff Palm * Background Paint: Shawn McKelvey, Jeff Palm, Bill Wray * Color Stylists: Holly Alamaguer, Melanie Pava * Storyboard: Alex Almaguer, Aluir Amancio, Scotland Barnes, Michael Goguen, Kalvin Lee, Brandon McKinney, Rafael Rosado, Robert Souza * Storyboard Cleanup: Naz Ghodrati-Azadi * Storyboard Revision: James Fujii * Animatic: Rob DeSales * Animation Timing: Kent Butterworth, Jeff Hall, Brian Hogan, Bob Nesler, Kirk Tingblad, James Tim Walker * Animation Checking: Jan Browning, Janette Hulett * Effects Animation: Vera Duffy, Matthew Girardi, Brett Hardin * Production Manager: Sunisa Petchpoo * Assistant Production Managers: Cheryl Cayetano, April Cline * Animation Services: Digital eMation Inc. * Supervising Directors: Seungkoo Jo, Jinsung Kim, Youngwon Jung * Animation Directors: Yoonbae Kim, Seungwoo Yang, Gangro Lee, Sukjin Jang, Seungjoon Jung, Dongwon Jung * Layout Artists: Hyunsuk Kim, Donghwan Oh, Dongkyoo Lee, Younghwan Lee, Seungchul Kim, Byungjoon Jun, Jinchul Yang, Gyoochang Lee, Chanhee Kim, Kisoon Shim * Key Animation: Kijoon Kim, Bongjuen Kim, Yongkil Park, Sukjin Yoon, Jinyul Jang, Seyoung Jung, Yoon Jung, Namgil Jo, Yohan Han, Yunkoo Kang, Taeshik Kang, Jongki Ahn, Sungshik Choo, Jaejin Yoo, Jaeyoo Jo, Dongjoo Seo, Jaejoong Kim, Woosang Yoon, Jinsung Woo, Soojong Lee, Jong-Il Lee, Jinhyun Choi * In-Between Checkers: Jongkook Lee, Chulki Hon, Heejung Kim, Naksoo Cho, Namgi Kim, Minkyung Jun * Background Directors: Soonee Heo, Hyunhee Oh * Model Checkers: Jongman Lee, Jisoo Kang, Jinmi Park, Jaehee Oh, Eunhee Yang * Color Stylists: Yong Ahn, Woonre Jung * Composition: Yongho Kim, Hyunhee Yim, Jangho Park, Kyungsoo Choi, Sunmi Hong * CGI: Eddie Jaeil Byun, Hongsun Yoon, Daeguen Hong * Final Checker: Pilmook Chae * Production Staff: Scarlet Sookyung Kim, Hyungjoo Jun, Eunmi Lee, Agatha Sarim Kim, Ashley Hee-Eun Bae * Post Production Manager: Matt Singer * Recording Facilities: Atlas Oceanic Sound and Picture * Recording Machine Operators: Jeff O. Collins, Sarah Baluch * Track Reader: Fred Salinas * Supervising Dialogue/ADR Editor: Mark A. Keatts * Dialogue/ADR Editors: Kelly Foley Downs, Patrick J. Foley, Mike Garcia * Post Production Sound Services: Advantage Audio * Dialogue Editor: Gabriel Thorburn ** "Binary Ode" *** Written by: Andy Sturmer and Damon Criswell ** "Transylvania Polka" *** Written by: Andy Sturmer *** Performed by: Vlad Pincus and The Tigors * Executive in Charge of Music: Niki Sherrod * Business and Legal Affairs: John Michael Beach, Lori Blackstone, Sharmalee Lall, Rebecca Mathany, Bonnie Negrete, Joulene St. Catherine * Production Adminstrator: Zoe Lane * Production Support: Tina Fallash, Audrey Kim, Tamara Miles, Kira Tirimacco, Renee Toporzysek * Production Accounting: Yadira Davis, Luisa Guzman, Debbie Lindquist, Maral Simonian, Athena Wingate * Casting Adminstration: Liz Carroll * Production Supervision: Bobbie Page * Production Management: Ed Adams * Executive in Charge of Production: Jay Bastian * Special Thanks to: Joe Ruby and Ken Spears * This motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition or use may result in civil and/or criminal prosecution. * ©2014 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. * "Scooby-Doo" and all related characters and elements are trademarks of and © Hanna-Barbera Country of first publication United States of America. Warner Bros, Animation Inc. is the author of this film/motion picture for purposes of Article 15 (2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. * A Warner Bros. Entertainment Company - www.warnerbros.com * Warner Bros. Animation - A TimeWarner Company Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:End Credits Category:Direct-to-Video Specials Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Scooby-Doo Category:Warner Home Video